Kagome's secrets
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Kagome has secrets...well more like problems that she hasn't told Inuyasha, once Kagome acts wierd and tells him that she has 2 have 5 days to do a 'test' with no interuptions,Inuyasha decideds to spy, how? does he do it? what will he find out? R&R plz!
1. Day 1

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 1- day one

This fanfic starts after they had defeated Naraku 4 years later and Kagome has almost finished school. (But Naraku's soul still lives so Miroku is still stuck with that annoying Kazaana (wind tunnel).

Kagome is dancing to sexy music in what looks like a stripper out fit. She is dancing to Sexy back- Justin Timberlake. It is 7:00am on a Monday morning.

_I'm bringin' sexy back …yeah _

_Them other boys donno know how to act…yeah_

_I think special what's behind your back…yeah_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack…yeah_

_(Take it to the bridge), dirty babe you see these shuckles baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you with me if I miss behave; it's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take it to the course)_

_(come here girl) go heavy go (come to the back) go heavy go (V.I.P) go heavy go_

_(drinks on me) go heavy girl (you what your twirkin with?) go heavy go _

_(look at those hips) go heavy go (will ya make me smile?) go heavy go_

_(come here child) go heavy go (who's your sexy love?) go heavy go x5_

Half way in the song Kagome saw Inuyasha walk out of the room where the well was, everything secret that she didn't want to show Inuyasha like diaries, written things, dates, passwords, maps to places and all this other stuff were all laid on her bed.

There was a knock on the door "Kagome I'm here so let me in now!" said Inuyasha

She shoved her diaries in draws, notes in another draw and stuffed into her cupboard. She made a lot of noise while doing this and then she turned the music off.

_I'm bringin' sexy back …yeah_

_Them other donno know how to act…yeah_

_Gonna let me make up for the things your lack…yeah_

_Cuz you burnin up about it get it passed…yeah_

_(Take it to the bridge), dirty babe you see these shuckles baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you with me if I miss behave; it's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take it to the couse)_

_(come here girl) go heavy go (come to the back) go heavy go (V.I.P) go heavy go_

_(drinks on me) go heavy girl (you what your twirkin with?) go heavy go _

_(look at those hips) go heavy go (will ya make me smile?) go heavy go_

_(come here child) go heavy go (who's your sexy love?) go heavy go x5_

As soon as she finished hiding her stuff away Inuyasha slammed the open to reveal Kagome she was wearing a some navy sport pants with a sky blue stripe down the side and a white singlet.

"…Kagome? What on earth were you doing and what's was that noise" questioned Inuyasha

"Nothing…uh I mean DON'T BARGE IN LIKE THAT!"

"OK, OK, OK" Inuyasha backed out of the room and shut the door

Kagome wiped her sweat and got into a jeans and a top and then walked out with a guilty look on her face.

"So…w-what is it that you want?" Said Kagome

"Come back and help me find more shards!!" Inuyasha said in his greedy tone

"Oswari"

bang

"No" Kagome turned her head away

"But why not?!"

"Because…because I um I have a very important test to take and this time I will have to take a 5 days in my time with no disturbance ok?" she lied

"5 days?!"

"Yes"

"sigh If you must…but that's all I'm giving you, no longer than that"

"I have a test to study and you have to leave so good bye he…he…hehe" Kagome awkwardly said as she pushed Inuyasha out the door.

Inuyasha thought this was very strange but decided to go back to the well and thought it was just him and brushed it off with a "I don't need her I can find them on my own".

Then he heard Kagome say "whew that was close" but he thought it was just his mind.

Inuyasha returned to the well in search of the others, he found Miroku.

"Hey Miroku Kagome 'has' to take a 5 days off for this test thing…but I think she's actin kinda weird, do ya think it's a demon?"

"Well…I think she might be hiding something"

"What should I do?"

"You should go over and spy on her and when you are sure you have found all her secrets confront her about it, but be calm about it and tell her there's nothing to be afraid of or she won't talk to you…you never know you might have a secret in common"

"Hey waddaya mean by that leacher?" Inuyasha yelled

"Errr nothing just do it" Miroku said not wanting a beating

"Yeah but how do I get around with out her seeing me?" asked Inuyasha

"I have just the thing" Miroku beamed

Miroku went back to Kaede's hut and got some future clothes out. Inuyasha them on and said "but she'll still recognize me"

He went to go see Kaede about this.

"Yee want to protect Kagome unseen?" said said thoughtfully

"Yes so do you have a potion or something?" Inuyasha urged

"Hai" Kaede said

Kaede got out a small potion out of a little wooden box "This will make yee look human but you will still have your normal demon powers and yee must cut your hair"

"Alright!" Inuyasha said with an excited tone

Miroku handed some more clothes to Inuyasha in a future bag and said "you must be on you way"

Inuyasha drank the potion and immediately he looked human but still had his powers, Inuyasha got out his sword and cut his hair to a short length, he looked like a normal teenage boy.

"Wait Inuyasha the potion wears off in 5 days" said Kaede

"Just the right amount" Inuyasha called out

Inuyasha went back to Kagome's time. He jumped out and peeked through the door of the shrine to see Kagome giggling while she climbed down out of her window at 9:30pm while wearing short jeans, a black singlet and a short leather jacket, her hair was down and she was looking sexy (thought Inuyasha).

She went into the bushes and got out a really cool motor bike, it was dark purple and looked really expensive and she put her helmet and zoomed off into the night.

Inuyasha followed her while sneaking through back allies and jumping on top of buildings.

She went at the end off the city and into a back ally, there she knocked on the door and a girl dressed exactly the same let her in but she had red hair and green eyes "Welcome back 973WT"

"Hey 725DL". They both walked in.

Inuyasha waited around the area until she got out.

---------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone" said Kagome

"Oh hey 973WT" said a dude who was smoking a smoke and so did everyone else (486XU)

725DL chucked a bottle at her and she caught it and then opened it up and started to drink it down.

"so what we dealin here?"

"We should be dealing skill" Said 486XU

"Can you hack this computer for me coz I wanna get free internet" said a girl with black hair a blue eye's (163SR)

"Sure I'll do it just wait there" said Kagome

Kagome went into a room where there were all these lockers (like what you find at school but spray painted dark purple and they had numbers and letters on them). Kagome went to her locker and got out a black tool box and then returned to the table and got to work, typing in things and loading things on and finally she was done. 486UX handed her a bunch of cash and Kagome stuffed it in her pocket.

They stayed there and drinked for another hour and Kagome said she had to go back. Kagome left out the door with her head held high.

She put on her helmet and rode off into the night laughing "Good thing Inuyasha didn't know what I was doing" Kagome mumbled to herself but it was audible to Inuyasha's ears

Inuyasha heard this and he wasn't happy but he couldn't do anything because he wanted to be un seen. Kagome lost control of her bike and jumped off it and fell to the ground, she was unconscious so Inuyasha went over to her hoping that she didn't recognize her.

"Are you alright?" he said

"Yeah…hey you look kinda familiar have we met?" said Kagome as she woke up a bit

"Uh...no we haven't"

"What's your name?"

Inuyasha took the first name in his head. "My names Inyus…er what's yours?"

"My names Kagome…well I better get going" Kagome got up and hopped back on her motor bike and rode off into the night back to her house.

-----------------------------------------------Inyus (Inuyasha)-----------------------------------------

"That was close" he thought

He was suddenly grabbed from behind "Did ya hurt her you better not have"

Inuyasha threw a big punch and knocked him out.

"Wow he's strong" said one

"Hey punk you wanna join our group?" these were the same people that were in the same group as Kagome.

Should he join them? Should he turn em down? What should he do? Inuyasha thought

END OF CHAPTER please review


	2. Day 2

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 2- day two

"Yeah sure I'll join" said Inuyasha inwardly saying "Hehe I'll beable to find out what Kagome's up to.

"Just come with us" said one of the guys carrying the knocked out dude

They took Inuyasha through a few back allies and then into a door, one of then gave him a leather jacket and a black t-shirt.

"You name here is 621NU and here is a mobile so we can contact you…oh and also you can get into clubs with this" The dude gave him the phone, an ID card and then said come back tomorrow at 10:00am and leave at 3:00am at the latest

Inuyasha nodded and left the building to get back to spy on Kagome. When he got there she was crying "I don't want this" she kept repeating as she was writing in her diary.

"Those dreams are so frightening, some…one …help….me" she sobbed

"I wish I could help her" thought Inuyasha as he heard from sitting on the roof

"Of Naraku raping me, molestering me, giving me dirty looks seeing all my friends dead in front of me" Kagome kept on sobbing

"But that Inyus, he looks so familiar…but it won't change the fact I have those dreams" she sobbed

Kagome went to bed but couldn't sleep until she thought of Inuyasha and his soft golden eyes, cute little dog ears and how much his hair glistened in the suns light and oh man he's hot.

Kagome woke the next morning and went to the shower; she came out 20min later with her hair out and school uniform on. She went down stairs to Souta, mum and grandpa, Kagome pulled up a chair and her mum handed her eggs and bacon on toast, she ate and so did everyone else.

When she had finished she went out the door to go to school.

(Inuyasha is still following)

When she got to school he friends ran up to her greeting. "Hey Kagome are you going out with Houjou?" said Eri

"What? no" Kagome said with a wired look

"There's another boy isn't there?" said Ayumi

"Yeah there kinda is…" Kagome blushed

"Ok who is it?" Said Yuka

"Look maybe we should do this over at your house after school and we'll play truth or dare" Said Eri

"Ok…"

The school bell rang and class had started, everyone had taken there seats, it was maths and all the teacher did was write down stuff. Kagome went all through school sighing about Inuyasha and thinking about him a lot. Kagome was walking home in a rush to get home. She went inside and then went into her room and got changed into some more comfortable clothes, There was a knock at the door she went down to answer it. "Hey Kagome lets play around a bit". The girls and Kagome went into Kagome's room and then…

"So…what's the guy's name?" said Yuka

"…Inuyasha…" Kagome blushed

"So who is this guy?" asked Ayumi

-------------------------Inyus (Inuyasha)----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is walking to Kagome's home and then gets into a fight with a few idiots picking a fight, he clobbers them easily and then goes off to get something to eat with the money that he found in the idiots pockets and then whistles like nothing happened (If your wandering how he knows how to deal with money and stuff, Kagome taught him before all this happened), He is nearly there when he hears Kagome's friends leave and say now we know who you like. Kagome smiles and then shuts the door.

Inuyasha's phone starts to ring and so he answers it (oh and if you are wondering how a hanyou from the passed knows how to use a phone; Kagome taught him how to before all this happened)

"Hello?"

"Inyus? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me"

"I want you to come to the meeting tonight at the same place at 10:00pm sharp and wear the stuff that we gave you ok…we'll be having a little welcome to the gang party"

"Yeah ok I'll be there"

Inuyasha hangs it up and then puts it in his pocket and then goes up in the highest tree he can find and then gets changed and then puts all his stuff in the backpack Miroku gave him.

When its 9:50 he heads down there and knocks on the door in the back allie. "Hello 621NU" said on off the guys that let him in.

He sat down and got comfy and then Kagome rushed and said "Sorry you guy's I'm late"

A few more people arrived and soon the place was about 26 people full sitting down and having a chat and a cruiser (a type of alcohol). Some one brang in a big CD player and started to pump out the music and that's when the party really started, everyone was dancing to Fergie, Pussy cat dolls, Eminem, 50cent, Karyae west and all this other music.

Later Kagome got drunk and started to dance on the tables "Haha I'm a crazy girl heh…hey lets dance" Kagome started to dance and everyone cheered and it was not long until all the girls were doing it.

Kagome got down from the table and went up to Inyus (Inuyasha) "Yoooou look reaaaally familiar"

"Uh why?" Inuyasha was getting a bit worried

"Jeee I donno" and then she walked off

"weeeeeee I'm in paridise!" she said

Inuyasha decided to follow her as she pranced around all drunk, she went into a smaller room. Inuyasha cornered her and started to try to get her to go to bed.

"Hey what are ya doing Inuya- I mean Inyus?"

"It's late and you need your rest"

"No I don't" she dopely said

"You need your rest" he said as held her against the wall and she tried to struggle out of the way.

"Hey…your strong…hehee" Kagome said dumbly

He found a small room in a hall with a double bed in it, placed her in bed and tucked her in, she looked like she was asleep. Inuyasha walked out and headed in another direction of the hall he got about a 2 metures from the room and then he saw Kagome walk out at the corner of his eye.

"Woooo I wanna party yay!" Kagome said all stupidly

"Aww no ya don't" said Inuyasha as he swept her up and took her back into the bedroom and put her in bed and then stood out side the door…

Kagome walked out again…

"I wanna party hehe" she said as she tried to walked out

Inuyasha shook his head and swept her up and put her back in bed and this time he stayed in the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna party" Kagome tried to get out of her bed, Inuyasha stopped her by holding his hand over her chest, but she still struggled.

"Kagome you need to rest" Said Inuyasha with a firm voice

"Nah I don't, I need to par-"

Inuyasha cut her off by saying "That's it I'm getting in with you and you are not going to move from this bed, understand?" Inuyasha got in with her and put his hand on her waist

Kagome tried to struggle out of his not tight but firm grasp. "Inuyasha?...uh I mean Inyus why a-"

"Shhhh just go to sleep"

Kagome couldn't resist his command and went to sleep in his firm grasp

But something seemed really familiar about him to Kagome.

Thank you all to my reviewers!!!!! YAY! 5 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! Please keep on reviewing and I will keep on updating!!!! 


	3. Day 3

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 3- day three

Kagome woke up in that same bed with Inyus (Inuyasha) cuddling her.

"Ahh what the fuck?" said Kagome

"Oh ohayo gazimasu (good morning) Kagome"

"Hasmemushite (nice 2 meet u)" said Inyus

"Dozou yorroshko onagia eshimus (a response to Hasmemushite)"

"Nani (what)? What time is it 7:00am? I gotta go sayonara"

"Kagome rushed through the streets of Tokyo until she got back to her house, climbed through the window, had a shower and then got dressed quickly and then raced down to breakfast.

She got herself some cereal like everyone else, she ate it, made her lunch stuffed it in her bag and then left leaving mum, Souta and grandpa wide eyed as they watched a very strange Kagome leave.

She was late running down the streets and she made it just in time.

All of her friends went up to greet her.

"hey Kagome do we know this boy?" said Eri

"No you don't he's not from around here" said Kagome

"So where IS he from?" said Yuka

"Kinda out of Tokyo" said Kagome

"Where?" Ayumi

"Uh-"said Kagome but she was cut off by the bell and her friends dropped the 'where is he from?' thing and went to class.

Kagome payed attention in school and at the same time sighed about Inuyasha and Inyus.

It came to recess and Kagome sat with her friends and they decided to not talk about the 'where's he from' thing. Instead they tried to convince her to go out with Houjou by telling her to go up to ask him to go to a movie but she said no and said she had homework to do, but that actually wasn't the case…

She went through hours more of sighing and paying attention in class and soon it was time to go home. As soon as the bell went Kagome got her things together and raced back home to do her 'homework' (wink, wink).

She got out her ganster uniform and then she stuffed then into a bag.

She then sighed and then said "Gee this is strange…Inuyasha would usually be dragging me back by now or begging me by now…do you think Inyus could be?- nah"

It is now 10:00pm and Kagome is in her gangster outfit.

Inuyasha is watching Kagome climb down from her window while sitting in a tree with a concerned look on his face with a tear coming down from his left eye.

Once again Kagome gets on her motor bike and zooms off into the night; Inuyasha follows with his gangster clothes on as well with tears coming out of his eyes but with a concerned/angry/sad look.

Kagome (and Inuyasha) arrive at the place, Kagome walks in with her bag and then goes into a room in the side.

Inyus (Inuyasha) walks into the building to find all sorts of guys and chicks are talking about the sick the concert

This made Inuyasha mad and sad at the same time. Inyus (Inuyasha) sat at an empty table and all of a sudden Kagome came out suddenly in her ganster out fit with an electric guitar, this turned on Inuyasha but her was still feeling sorry for her.

Inuyasha felt like telling Kagome that Inyus was Inuyasha but he knew he couldn't do it because he wanted to see if Kagome had anything else to hide, so he smothered the thought and watched Kagome.

Kagome had finished her rock concert which took 15 minutes, Kagome walked off into the stage door with her hips moving.

-------------------------------------------------Kagome------------------------------------------

Kagome headed out the door once more to her motor bike, hopped on and zoomed into the night.

Inuyasha followed her until she ended up at a night club that was only open at night, she showed a card to the body guards and they immediately let her in. she went in and suddenly Inuyasha went over to them, showed his ID card and then he was let in.

He followed Kagome and she was dancing to club music and then she went to the bar to get a drink.

Inyus (Inuyasha) approached her and said hi.

They both got deep in conversation talking about the club and stuff and then it came to the point where she had to leave. She went out side to where her motor bike was and then rode off into the night. When suddenly motor bikes approached her circling around her, the motor bikes came to a stop and people dressed in black leather jakets, green tops, and jeans (some were girls and some were guys) got off the moror bikes and started coming at her with knives, Inuyasha was watching from the bushes.

"Hey bitch, give me all ya loot" said one

"…NO FUCK OFF" Kagome got out a knife and it folded out to be as big as the Tetsusaiga's weak form but the handle was black and purple leather and it was looking more newer.

"Ya gonna wish ya never said that" said another then all off them came at her with little knives and Kagome gave an evil smile and the slashed then all in 5 minutes, they were alive but they couldn't move coz their wounds were so deep.

Inuyasha was very surprised at this but he still remained hidden in the bushes. Kagome got on like nothing happened and zoomed off into the night.

Inuyasha still follower her as she made another stop at a knife and weapon shop. She went in and brought a few knives like the one earlier but different colours and them folding them and putting it in her bag.

She set off for home with Inuyasha stunned with what her saw so far…

Kagome got home, hid the motor bike, climbed through the window and into bed ready for another day of school and Kagome went to sleep straight away.

Please review!!!

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 4- day four

Kagome woke from her sleep to find it was 8:00, Kagome's mum entered the room and told her that she and grandpa had to go out to do some things and said that they'd be back by the end of the day and said that Souta had no school and that she had to stay home and look after Souta.

Kagome thankfully said yes I will, then her mum walked out to start up breakfast down stairs.

Kagome sighed in relief and got dressed in a dedem mini skirt and a white singlet top coz it was a hot day and Souta, mum and grandpa were downstairs when Kagome came down and sat at the table.

"Ohiyo gazimusu (good morning)" said Kagome

"Hey sis" said Souta

"Good morning Kagome dear" said mum

"Good morning Kagome" said grandpa

"Oh hey everyone" said Kagome

As soon as mum and grandpa finished eating breakfast mum got her bag and went out with grandpa leaving Souta and Kagome behind sitting at the teeburu (table).

"Ok Souta don't bother me unless you need something" Kagome went up to her room and slammed the door.

Kagome went into her draws in her desk and pulled out some bits of paper, she got out her mobile phone and made a call to Yuka and then Eri and then Ayumi, she told them that she isn't gonna be at school so Kagome's friends make the decision to diss school and hang around Kagome and Kagome's house, they come over still in their school uniforms, (Inuyasha is listening into the girls conversation).

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Yuka

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Said Eri

"Uh…truth" said Kagome

"Who do you like the most?" said Eri

"Well his name is Inuyasha and he's super sexy" said Kagome gaining a little more confidence

Inuyasha was stunned at what he just heard and Miroku was right! He found he had a secret in common, Inuyasha and Kagome had crushes on eachother.

"Yuka, truth or dare?" said Kagome

"Dare" said Yuka

"I dare you to ring Houjou and tell him you love him on your mobile, but don't tell him your name and make sure your mobile is on private" dared Kagome

Yuka rang Houjou:

"Hello?" said Yuka

"Hello Houjou speaking" said Houjou

"I—I love you"

"Who is thi-"

Yuka cut Houjou off hanging up

"Oh my god I don't believe you just did that" said Eri

"You go girl" said Kagome

"Eri, truth or dare?" said Yuka

"Truth" said Eri

"Is it true that you snore when you sleep?" Said Yuka

Everyone cracked up laughing

"No" Said Eri

"Kagome's turn! Truth or dare?" Said Eri

"Dare" said Kagome

"I dare you to say I love Inuyasha out loud 4 times"

"Ok…I LOVE INUYASHA, I LOVE INUYASHA, I LOVE INYASHA, I LOVE INUYASHA…guys I don't believe I just done that" yelled Kagome

"Hey you guys I got something cool under my bed" Kagome got out a box and then got bottles of sake (beer) out and everyone had a drink and soon everyone was a bit drunk so they all danced around and said some pretty weird things:

"I Yuka will dance for you"

"I Kagome will sing for you"

"I Eri will laugh for you"

They all did that and then they put their hands over each others shoulders and started singing Sexy back, they did this and then when they finished the song "One more time" said Kagome

They were saying "way oh lalala weeee heeeeheeeee yeehaw lulula dunna dunnna gaga" and other weird stuff like that.

However Inuyasha was hearing all of this and was quite stunned of what he has heard but still decided to listen even more to see if he could get more info on what Kagome's hiding.

Kagome and Kagome's friends had fallen asleep on her bed, after they were deep in there sleep Inuyasha decided to go and have a peek at Kagome so he jumped from the tree and on to Kagome's roof and then look in there window.

Kagome looked so innocent sleeping there like that; he wondered what it would be like to kiss her…have his body in close contact with hers.

He looked at her all dreamy and then noticed that then went back to his tree.

After Inuyasha went back to his tree, Kagome woke immediately to find her friends sleeping in the same bed with her (she and her friends ain't drunk anymore). Her friends awoke as well to find it was 3:30pm.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! It's end of school so I think you better head home and don't mention this to anyone at school ok?"

"Ok" they all said and then headed out the door

Kagome went down stairs to find Souta playing video games and the kitchen in a mess.

"Shit! I gotta clean all this up" she said rushing to the daidokoro (kitchen)

Kagome cleaned it all up just in time when mum and grandpa came home from there outing.

"So how did you two go?" said mum

"Pretty good" Kagome said

Mum went into the kitchen to make a start on tea "Kagome the kitchen looks wonderful"

"Gee thanks mum" said Kagome said as she went up to her room

Kagome went in and then shut the door and sat on her bed thinking:

"What if Inuyasha heard what I said?"

"What will he say? What will he do?"

"Oh fuck he's probably on his way to say something"

Inuyasha is still sitting in the tree still stunned about what he heard and that Miroku was right they did have a secret in common; they both had feelings for eachother.

Inuyasha thinking:

"Kagome…I wander what it would be like to kiss her"

"Kagome...I wander what it would be like to be close to her"

"Ok now I'm starting to think like that lecher Miroku"

"I'm going to confront her about what I've saw and heard and my feelings for her…that's when I change back…"

OOOOH 9 reviews!!! YAY thank you to everyone!!!! the next chapter is going to be really good!!! keep those reviews comin'

Oh yeah I if you get an e-mail that says 'invertation' DO NOT open it what ever you do because it may be a virus, send this to all your contacs-got this e-mail off some1 but just dont open it, I think theres a virus going around in e-mails.  


luv ya

randa15


	4. Day 4

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 4- day four

Kagome woke from her sleep to find it was 8:00, Kagome's mum entered the room and told her that she and grandpa had to go out to do some things and said that they'd be back by the end of the day and said that Souta had no school and that she had to stay home and look after Souta.

Kagome thankfully said yes I will, then her mum walked out to start up breakfast down stairs. Kagome sighed in relief and got dressed in a dedem mini skirt and a white singlet top coz it was a hot day and Souta, mum and grandpa were downstairs when Kagome came down and sat at the table.

"Ohiyo gazimusu (good morning)" said Kagome

"Hey sis" said Souta

"Good morning Kagome dear" said mum

"Good morning Kagome" said grandpa

"Oh hey everyone" said Kagome

As soon as mum and grandpa finished eating breakfast mum got her bag and went out with grandpa leaving Souta and Kagome behind sitting at the teeburu (table).

"Ok Souta don't bother me unless you need something" Kagome went up to her room and slammed the door.

Kagome went into her draws in her desk and pulled out some bits of paper, she got out her mobile phone and made a call to Yuka and then Eri and then Ayumi, she told them that she isn't gonna be at school so Kagome's friends make the decision to diss school and hang around Kagome and Kagome's house, they come over still in their school uniforms, (Inuyasha is listening into the girls conversation).

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Yuka

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Said Eri

"Uh…truth" said Kagome

"Who do you like the most?" said Eri

"Well his name is Inuyasha and he's super sexy" said Kagome gaining a little more confidence

Inuyasha was stunned at what he just heard and Miroku was right! He found he had a secret in common, Inuyasha and Kagome had crushes on eachother.

"Yuka, truth or dare?" said Kagome

"Dare" said Yuka

"I dare you to ring Houjou and tell him you love him on your mobile, but don't tell him your name and make sure your mobile is on private" dared Kagome

Yuka rang Houjou:

"Hello?" said Yuka

"Hello Houjou speaking" said Houjou

"I—I love you"

"Who is thi-"

Yuka cut Houjou off hanging up

"Oh my god I don't believe you just did that" said Eri

"You go girl" said Kagome

"Eri, truth or dare?" said Yuka

"Truth" said Eri

"Is it true that you snore when you sleep?" Said Yuka

Everyone cracked up laughing

"No" Said Eri

"Kagome's turn! Truth or dare?" Said Eri

"Dare" said Kagome

"I dare you to say I love Inuyasha out loud 4 times"

"Ok…I LOVE INUYASHA, I LOVE INUYASHA, I LOVE INYASHA, I LOVE INUYASHA…guys I don't believe I just done that" yelled Kagome

"Hey you guys I got something cool under my bed" Kagome got out a box and then got bottles of sake (beer) out and everyone had a drink and soon everyone was a bit drunk so they all danced around and said some pretty weird things:

"I Yuka will dance for you"

"I Kagome will sing for you"

"I Eri will laugh for you"

They all did that and then they put their hands over each others shoulders and started singing Sexy back, they did this and then when they finished the song "One more time" said Kagome

They were saying "way oh lalala weeee heeeeheeeee yeehaw lulula dunna dunnna gaga" and other weird stuff like that.

However Inuyasha was hearing all of this and was quite stunned of what he has heard but still decided to listen even more to see if he could get more info on what Kagome's hiding.

Kagome and Kagome's friends had fallen asleep on her bed, after they were deep in there sleep Inuyasha decided to go and have a peek at Kagome so he jumped from the tree and on to Kagome's roof and then look in there window.

Kagome looked so innocent sleeping there like that; he wondered what it would be like to kiss her…have his body in close contact with hers.

He looked at her all dreamy and then noticed that then went back to his tree.

After Inuyasha went back to his tree, Kagome woke immediately to find her friends sleeping in the same bed with her (she and her friends ain't drunk anymore). Her friends awoke as well to find it was 3:30pm.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! It's end of school so I think you better head home and don't mention this to anyone at school ok?"

"Ok" they all said and then headed out the door

Kagome went down stairs to find Souta playing video games and the kitchen in a mess.

"Shit! I gotta clean all this up" she said rushing to the daidokoro (kitchen)

Kagome cleaned it all up just in time when mum and grandpa came home from there outing.

"So how did you two go?" said mum

"Pretty good" Kagome said

Mum went into the kitchen to make a start on tea "Kagome the kitchen looks wonderful"

"Gee thanks mum" said Kagome said as she went up to her room

Kagome went in and then shut the door and sat on her bed thinking:

"What if Inuyasha heard what I said?"

"What will he say? What will he do?"

"Oh fuck he's probably on his way to say something"

Inuyasha is still sitting in the tree still stunned about what he heard and that Miroku was right they did have a secret in common; they both had feelings for eachother.

Inuyasha thinking:

"Kagome…I wander what it would be like to kiss her"

"Kagome...I wander what it would be like to be so close to her"

"Ok now I'm starting to think like that lecher Miroku"

"I'm going to confront her about what I've saw and heard and my feelings for her…that's when I change back…" said Inuyasha with confidence

Please review!!


	5. Day 5

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

Summary: Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

**CHAPTER 5- day five**

Kagome is in bed sleeping, she is dressed in a purple silky nightie and it is 10:30am. Her mum says there's someone at the door to see her…  
She gets up and answers it, its Inyus, he's wearing baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of black thongs.  
"Oh hey Inyus"  
"Hey Kagome…gee I wandering if I could talk to you privately"  
"Yeah sure…come up to my room"  
Inyus and Kagome went to Kagome's room and then Kagome shut the door  
"Kagome I know what you have been up to…" said Inyus  
"Erm Inyus?...are you alright?" said Kagome  
"Better than ever"  
His heart skips a beat and Inyus's claws grow back quickly. Inyus starts to pulse…his fangs grow back… his eye's flicker into amber-goldish eyes…then suddenly his hair goes silver and then grows back to it's normal length, then some ears pop up and then he puts a blue hat on.  
"Inu…ya…sha?"  
"Kagome…I know all your secrets now…and there is nothing to be afraid of"  
"What do you know?"  
"…I know about the gangster club… what you do there…I know about your knives…your nightmares about Naraku and I also know that you have feelings for me" Inuyasha suddenly hugged her tight but then Kagome pulled away.  
"…uh…I…I got go seya" Kagome grabs her bag next to her and then jumps out the window in fright.  
Kagome climbs down the pipes very quickly and as soon as she touches the ground she bolts towards Tokyo, we see Inuyasha jump behind her but she still keeps running (There is nobody around).  
"Kagome! Its ok"  
"……."  
Inuyasha jumps just behind her and puts his arms around her and whispers her ear…  
"Kagome…there is nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of…shhhhh"  
Kagome starts to cry and then tries to struggle out of his firmly placed arms…but then she turns around and hugs him, she berries her face in his clothes and sobs loudly.  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry…" Kagome sobbs loudly  
"Shhhhh" he hushes her and rubs her back  
Inuyasha takes her into his arms and holds her like a baby, he then rocks her and then runs amazing speed until they get back to Kagome's house.  
He jumps in the window and they are in the middle of Kagome's room Inuyasha pulls back the covers and lays Kagome on the bed, Kagome sits up in argument but Inuyasha puts his hands on her shoulders and pushed them slowly until there on the bed.  
"Kagome you haven't had a proper nights sleep days or gods know how long" Inuyasha said like a mother  
"But I'm not tired YAWN" Kagome said tiredly  
"Yes you are" Inuyasha said assuringly  
"No I'm no-" Kagome got cut off  
"Kagome if it helps I'll sleep with you ok?" Inuyasha made an agreement  
"…ok…" Kagome blushed  
Inuyasha sits up with his legs open, Kagome sits in the triangle that Inuyasha formed and rests her back on his warm body. Inuyasha plays with her hair as she sleeps, she falls into a deep sleep as she does he does as well.  
Kagome wakes up in Inuyasha's arms to a knock on the door by her mum "Sweetie?...Lunch is ready"  
"Yeah mum…I'm getting dressed so don't come in" Kagome said trying to keep hjer voice steady and guilt free  
Her mum's foot steps disappear down stairs  
"Inuyasha wake up" Kagome shakes Inuyasha  
"Can't it wait?" Inuyasha hugs her tighter  
"No it can't we have to get up because mum still thinks your Inyus" Kagome urges  
"OK I'm up" Inuyasha grouches  
Kagome and Inuyasha get up and Kagome get her towel and clothes and heads to the shower. Inuyasha tells Kagome that he's going back into the tree and he wants to meet her there after she is dressed because he wants to have a serious talk with her.  
Kagome is having a shower…she is thinking about what has happened the pass 5 hours, she gets out and she is still thinking about it, she gets dressed still thinking about it.  
She comes out dressed in a black shorts, red singlet, with pink thongs on and then decided to put on some lip gloss on and some perfume.  
She goes out to the tree where Inuyasha was supposed to meet her.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome says questionary  
Kagome is suddenly swept up into a tree and before she knew it she was in Inuyasha's arms sitting on the highset tree branch.  
Inuyasha whispers a 'sexy hello' into Kagome's ear.  
"Inuyasha, I thought this was supposed to be a serious talk" Kagome giggled  
"Oh yeah…there's something I want to ask you…' Inuyasha starts to blush  
"Inuyasha what is it?..." Kagome says in a soft voice  
"I love you and my demon blood has chosen you to become my mate…will you be my mate as in marry me?"  
"Of course I will…when will we do it and where?" Kagome says happily  
"Well we have to go to my family's castle and oh fuck Sesshomaru has to come" Inuyasha get annoyed  
"Oh shit yeah but I'm gonna still gonna invite my family along and Lets invite Sango, Miroku, Shippo along" Kagome says.  
"Ok you can, Sesshomaru won't do anything because if he does he will be cursed with bad luck forever" assured Inuyasha  
"So should I pack stuff?" asked Kagome  
"No, there will be clothes there and you have to Kimono's and dress like a princess for a week" Inuyasha said  
"Ok so do we set off tomorrow?" asked Kagome  
"Yeah at 7:00am we leave so meet me at the well at 7:00am ok?" said Inuyasha  
"Ok" Kagome was really happy  
"KAGOME LUNCH IS READY!" called Kagome's mum from the window  
"COMING" Kagome said a quick goodbye to Inuyasha as he put her down to ground level.  
Kagome sat at the table with mum, Souta and grandpa and then announced the news.  
"Everyone? I'm getting married to Inuyasha and I want you to all come to his family castle"  
"Nani?!" everybody said and then agreed to go.  
"You have to be ready at the well by 7:00am ok"  
Everyone nodded. And Kagome explained everything to them and what was going to happen, As soon as Kagome finished her lunch she went to the phone to call up her friends to come to her wedding. She did and she invited them all over to see Inuyasha. She goes to Inuyasha and tells him to come to her room and wait there because she wants him to meet her friends. Inuyasha is sitting on her bed when 4 energetic girls come in the room all happy.  
"Um guys I want you to see something…you know how Inuyasha wears a hat all the time? Well…"  
Kagome and the girls come over to Inuyasha and Kagome removes his hat to reveal his cute doggy ears.  
"Are they real?" said Eri  
"Wow I wanna touch em'" said Yuka  
"Me two" said Ayumi  
Kagome friends start to touch his ears, Inuyasha is starting to get angry and is ready to use iron reaver.  
Kagome sees this and removes all there hands from his ears "Guys he doesn't like that"  
The friends stop this.  
"So anyway, I want you all to come to my wedding tomorrow in the feudal era?"  
"Where is it?" says Yuka  
"Come to the well at 7:00am tomorrow in your formal kimono's ok?"  
"Well ok Kagome"  
Kagome's friends stay for a bit longer talking about it but say they have homework and stuff to do.  
They left at about 6:30pm.  
"WHERE GETTING MARRIED!!" Kagome yells happily getting into a long baggy t-shirt.  
"Yeah I know" Inuyasha said in a very sexy way as she swept Kagome up and kissed her on the four-head  
"That's why you need to get a good night sleep…" Inuyasha tucked her into bed firmly  
"But Inuyasha…I'm not even tired" Kagome whined  
Inuyasha got her out of her beddo (bed) and held her like a baby.  
Inuyasha started to rock her "Now this is a lullaby I kinda made up"  
"#I want to change the world  
karze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
kimi no kokoro furueteta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru  
I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzuketeru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumeteru  
kono basho ni iru  
I want to change the world  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
Change my mind  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
It's wonderland  
As soon as he finished Kagome was fast to sleep…  
"Is the girl asleep?" said Sesshomaru as she peered in the window  
"Yes so don't wake her up"  
"Little brother what size is the girl?" asked Sesshomaru eyeing the girl  
"Nani?"  
"Let me take a close look at her" Sesshomaru went inside Kagome's room and un-lifted the covers.  
He then lifted up her t-shirt and sniffed her body.  
Kagome flinched so Sesshomaru backed away "Careful not to wake her" hissed Inuyasha  
"I see…I must be off to prepare everything" said Sesshomaru as he went out the window back to the well to the castle.  
Inuyasha took off his pants and hopped into bed with Kagome, Kagome woke.  
"Wha whose there? I wil-" said Kagome, "Its just me don't worry" Inuyasha said stroking her cheek  
They hugged each other as they slept.

c'mon you yous i need and want reviews, i feel like im talking to myself here!! please...?


	6. The wedding

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 6- The wedding

It was 6:15 when Kagome woke up from her sleep, she found Inuyasha hugging her. She pulled both her arms out and shook Inuyasha until he woke up.

"Wake up Inuyasha"

"Ok I'm up just let me get dressed" Inuyasha got into his usual red kimono thing and Kagome got into what she was wearing yesterday.

Kagome's mum calls her down and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha go down stairs and they all go down to the well.

Souta is dressed like grandpa but with blue pants, mum is dressed in a purple silk kimono with lillys on the back, Kagome's friends had come; Yuka had a pink silk kimono with rose design, Eri had green and Ayumi had yellow and all had a light purple obi.

Everyone is at the well and then they jump in all together and they get out together to find a big white carriage near, Sango is there wearing an orange kimono with rose design and Shippo and Miroku dressed as they usually did.

Sesshomaru opens the door and everyone gets in with Inuyasha eyeing him not to do anything or he will get his ass kicked. Everyone is seated and Sesshomaru gets in the front and drives it to the castel. When they get there them all get out and follow Sesshomaru into the castle. He opens the large doors with just one push.

They all enter in to find a long hall, Sesshomaru walks briskly through and then they get to another large door with one push it opened and there were all these inu-youkai (dog demon) where holding glassas of wine and having a chat and dressed like similar to Sesshomaru. The woman wore white and orange while the men wore blue and white.

Just then 2 inu-youkai woman came up to Kagome and said come with us we have to get you ready for the wedding, they both stood on one side with one of their hands on her back.

"Kagome these are your wedding assistants, the one on the left is Lyoko and the on right is Ami"

"Where are they taking Kagome?!" said Inuyasha

"To her room, they have to help her get dressed fro the wedding" replied Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he had to come with him to get ready for the wedding as well.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, both Inuyasha and Kagome went in opposite direstions.

KAGOME:

They are walking through a long hall with dark blue carpet, blood red walls and big wooden doors

"Where exactly are you taking me?

"We are taking you to your room" said Ami

INUYASHA:

"Where are you taking me?

"To your room"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered a long hall similar to the one that Kagome was in.

KAGOME:

They both stopped at a large golden door at the end of the hall, with one simple push of Lyoko's hand it opened.

When they got in the room looked beautiful, a white canopy bed with wispy white sheets and covers sat at the far end of the room, a lamp sitting on a bedside table on each side, there was a door to a balcony, on the left side of the room there was a big white wardrobe and on the right side the was a big wide bath tub that was also white, there was also a soft towel on a towel rack and a small cupboard. The walls were white and there were floor boards.

Kagome waited looking around at this amazing room.

Ami started to run the bath with water it filled up quickly as soon as it was full Ami put what looked like red liquid soap in and it smelt like roses.

"Kagome strip off all your clothes" said Ami

"Nani? Why?" said Kagome

"We have to clean you" said Ami

"And besides no ones gonna see you apart from us here I'll shut the curtains" said Lyoko as she did

"Well ok" said Kagome with not much

Kagome took all her clothes off in front of the youkai woman, tossed them on the bed and got into the bath.

It was nice and warm and it felt nice. The two youkai got out a face washer each, dipped it in the bath and washed all over Kagome with it, every last inch. Lyoko went to the small cupboard and got out a blue glass bottle, got some out and then put it on Kagome's hair and massaged it in, this felt so relaxing for Kagome, and she felt like she was in heaven. It stopped and then she felt water fall on to her head and wash out the hair stuff.

There was a knock on the door…and then it opened, it was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was dressed just like his older brother, accept he had light purple and white, he had his hair brushed and stuff and it looked like he had a bath and he looked so nice.

"How is lady Kagome?" said Sesshomaru

"She is getting on quite well" Said Lyoko

"We are almost done with the bath, we where about to get her out" said Ami

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha?" said Kagome said from the bath

"I love you more than ever" Inuyasha said with so much meaning

"Aww thank you" Kagome said as her heart melted

"Come along little brother; meet your relatives on father's side of the family" said Sesshomaru

"Feh" as Inuyasha tagged along back to the dinning area where they all were.

"Lady Kagome it's time to get out" said Ami

Kagome got out into a fluffy white towel that Lyoko was holding up to her, she wrapped Kagome in it and then brought her over to the big white wardrobe. Ami opened it and got out a silver kimono with red roses on it.

Kagome put on some undies and Ami and Lyoko helped her into the wedding kimono, Ami got out some silver slippers and Kagome put them on.

Lyoko got out a stool and sat Kagome down, she put some foundation, dark blue eye shadow and some red lip stick on and also did her nails and then told her to put on a dark blue over kimono then she was finally ready.

"Lady Kagome we must be off" said Ami

Ami and Lyoko went onside on her and put on hand on her back as they walked out of the room and down the hall back to the dinning area.

"You must meet all of your relatives in law" said Lyoko

They headed down the hall…

"You must not remove your over kimono until it's the wedding, for now just greet" said Ami

"We will get you when it's time" said Lyoko

They got to the dinning area and the to youkai split up and Kagome went over to greet Inuyasha's family.

The first youkai she went over to was a woman about her age.

"Hello how are you?" said Kagome

"I am well thank you, my name is Rilva and you must be lady Kagome am I right" Rilva replied

"Yes I am" Kagome smiled

"I am Inuyasha's cousin"

"Oh really a pleasure to meet you Rilva" Kagome said as she moved on

She moved on to a group of men about Sesshomaru's age.

"Hi guys" said Kagome

"Hello you must be lady Kagome…Inuyasha's feonsay (sorry I don't know how to spell that)

"Yes that is right" said Kagome happily

"We are all Inuyasha's uncles" they all said

"Oh ok so how are you all today" Kagome smiled

"We are well thank you"

Kagome moved on to a group of women about her mums age.

"Hello how are you all?"

"We are good thank you…you must be Inuyasha's fionsay am I wrong?" said one

"Yes I am"

"It was nice to meet you al-"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha squeezed her hips "Oh Inuyasha" she squeeked

"Hey babe or should I say mate?"

"Inuyasha were not married yet" she giggled

"Ok ok…so how ya been?" Inuyasha said hugging her from behind

Just then Sesshomaru came and told Inuyasha is was time and grabbed him by the wrist.

Ami and Lyoko got Kagome and they both went the opposite ways.

Ami and Lyoko from behind removed the over kimono to real a beautiful silver one.

Kagome and Inuyasha where soon united at a church (I'm not gonna describe the church so use your imagination). Inuyasha was up the Ile with the priest, Kagome walks up the red carpet to Inuyasha, she smiles sweetly and Inuyasha smiles back.

She is now up with Inuyasha, they join hands, the priest says a few words and then Inuyasha gets a hold of her waist and pulls her into a kiss, they brake apart the kiss and then everyone cheers.

Please review!!! So far you are all doing a good job at reviews, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! sango taiyga, kiorazoca, tiffany07, kk, Sakura1220, Akuma Youkai, O-Mega Lead, sunsess, insanlynuts.

Please keep reviewing, if you have any questions please ask when you review.


	7. Nani? Your pregnant?

**Kagome's secrets**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

**Summary: **Kagome is hiding a lot of things and Inuyasha wants to find out what they are by watching her every move however…what will happen if Kagome finds out?

CHAPTER 7- Nani? Your pregnant?!

Inuyasha picks her up and carries her down the red carpet, kicks the door open and then they go back to Kagome's room. Inuyasha kicks off his thongs and throws Kagome on the bed and then pounces on her and starts to kiss her passionately as Inuyasha puts her I in bed.

Inuyasha says Kagome has to go to sleep but Kagome doesn't want to

"I'm not YAWN tired"

"Yes you are shhhhh"

Inuyasha puts a finger on Kagome mouth and she sucks it (naughty girl).

"Kagome…you need to sleep"

Inuyasha repeats as he hugs her tightly.

"Inuyasha I love you" Kagome says meaningly taking off her over kimono and leaving on her light purple under kimono

"I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha replied

They both hug each other and Inuyasha and Kagome are together.

MORNING:

Kagome stretches in bed and wakes up, Inuyasha is still asleep. Kagome gets up to take a bath.

She gets out of bed, gets a towel, gets a kimono out of the wardrobe, gets her undies and bra, runs the bath takes off her under kimono then hops in.

Inuyasha wakes up and finds Kagome missing.

"Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha is worried

"I'm in the bath calm down Inuyasha" Kagome laughs

"Ok, ok…is there room for one more in that bath tub?"

"Yes, get in"

Inuyasha gets into the bath…

Splash "Hey Inuyasha you shouldn't jump in like that"

Inuyasha cuddles up to Kagome…

"Oh Inuyasha…hello"

"Hey Kagome, here you relax and I'll wash you" he said in a caring tone while holding a face washer.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap as he washed ever as he washed ever last inch of her body.

"It's your turn" said Kagome

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's lap and Kagome washed every last inch of his body.

They both decided to get out and get dressed, Kagome got into a fresh kimono and Inuyasha went down to his own room to get dressed only wearing a towel, Inuyasha came back to Kagome's room dressed in a new kimono similar Sesshomaru's.

There was a knock on the door "come in" said Kagome. "Lady Kagome? Its breakfast time" said Sesshomaru with a posh look on his face.

"Ok we'll be there in a second" said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru walked off to breakfast. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes mate?"

"I met some of your relatives"

"Who'd ja meet?"

"Rilva your cousin and some others I can't remember there names"

"Oh ok that's cool, I'm hungry lets go" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her off.

When they got there, there was a long table (I'm not gonna describe the food or anything so use your imagination) Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, there were all the youkai from last nigh there as well. Sitting around the table was Rilva, the food arrived and Inuyasha and the other youkai ate like dogs while Kagome ate like a human and the youkai didn't bother to use o-hashi (chop sticks). Sesshomaru was sitting next to Inuyasha.

When breakfast was done everyone was full and left the table, Kagome and Inuyasha went to Inuyasha's room. They were walking down the hall when Sesshomaru bumped into them while holding a small human girl about the age of 12 in one arm and then put his finger on his lips and said "Shhh you'll wake Rin"

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" woke the little girl

"Now look what you've done"

Rin got out of Sesshomaru's arm and said I wanna play.

Just then a 2 other youkai woman said "Rin?...come here and have some breakfast"

Rin followed the youkai as they led her out of the hall.

Sesshomaru left as well, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and he led her into his room.

Kagome walked in, it was mush like her room apart from the bed covers where black, walls were grey. Inuyasha and Kagome made love for a bit…

After that they both calmed down and got dressed, they walked out of Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru came out off a door in the corridor.

"Lady Kagome? May I please borrow you to look after Rin? She needs a woman's hand"

"Hai, I will"

Kagome went into the room with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru as in if he hurts Kagome he will pay with his life.

Kagome is now in the room with Rin (it looked like Rins bedroom), Rin is shaking with fear sitting on a stool "Why is there blood!? WHY?!"

"There's no need to worry Rin, I'm here to help you"

"Who are you?"

"I am Lady Kagome…Inuyasha's husband"

"Nice to meet you" Rin said sadly

"Where is the blood coming from?"

"In my legs some how…I don't know what's going on"

"Its part of every girls life, even mine too"

"How did you stop it?"

"I didn't…Rin you need to understand that you are not hurt and there is nothing wrong with you"

Sesshomaru is listening to there conversation "Is Rin going to be alright?" said Sesshomaru

"Yes…we need to clean her up, Rin? Get undressed and get into the bath"

(Every bedroom had a bath and stuff)

"Sesshomaru? Do you have clean thick rags that are extra absorbent or anything like that?"

"I believe I do…Lyoko? Get clean thick rags that are extra absorbent"

"Right away Lord Sesshomaru" said Lyoko walking briskly out of the room

Kagome bathaed Rin and washed her then as soon as Lyoko came back with the rags Rin was ready to get out, Kagome held a towel out for Rin and wrapped her in it, "I have some business to deal with" as Sesshomaru left out of the room. Ami and Lyoko helped with getting Rin dressed and then taught Rin how to use rags, Ami helped by inserting the rag in and then told Rin, Ami and Lyoko how to dispose of it. Rin was happy and thanked Kagome for all her help.

Kagome left and Sesshomaru walked in up to Rin "Rin…is everything sorted?"

"Hai" said Rin

Kagome walked out to a satisfactory smile on her face to a rather board Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?" pouted Inuyasha

"Rin had a few problems with her body"

"…oh…ok"

RIN AND SESSHOMARU:

Rin is still sitting on the stool and Sesshomaru is next to her.

"Rin your tired you need to rest" said Sesshomaru with a caring look on his face

"But I'm not YAWN tired"

Sesshomaru swept her up and brought her into a firm grasp in his arms, he then hopped into bed with her "Shhhh you must sleep Rin"

"…but I'm not tir-" Sesshomaru cut her off by singing a lullaby and stroking her hair…

_Hush little human don't you cry Sesshomaru's gonna be there to hush you now_

_And if you go into slumber now Sesshomaru's gonna keep on hushing you_

_So sleep little human don't you worry I'm gonna be there to hush you now…_

_Into the moon light and in the sun I will still be hushing you_

Rin was now asleep…Sesshomaru walked out knowing he helped calmed the heart and soul of a little girl and it was then he actually smiled for the right reasons.

KAGOME AND INUYASHA:

Kagome said she felt like looking around a bit, so Inuyasha and Kagome went into a beautiful garden and Kagome looked around there.

Inuyasha picked out a flower for Kagome and she put it behind her ear with a sweet smile.

Inuyasha smiled back.

Suddenly Inuyasha picked up a scent, the scent led to Kagome crotch so Inuyasha was sniffing it "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome giggled

"Your pregnant!"

"Nani?! How can you tell?"

"I can smell the baby and it's a girl I think"

"Oh this is wonderful news"

Sesshomaru had heard the news since he was in the gardens as well "Your pregnant?"

"Sesshomaru we have to leave right away" said Inuyasha

Kagome gathered her things and Sesshomaru got them a carriage back to the dry well. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were waiting at the well when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome came running to everybody saying "I'm pregnant". Sango and Kagome squealed in excitement. But there was something different…Miroku had his hand on Sango's waist and Sango didn't seem to care, infact she liked it. "Um everybody? I am also pregnant" said Sango with excitement. "Myself and Sango got married aswell and we had we um did it" said Miroku

Miroku's hand 'slipped' down on to Sango's but she looked at him in a naughty way and brought him into a rather sloppy kiss on the ground.

Inuyasha kinda let his hand slip on to Kagome's but and Kagome's reaction was on the ground with a rather sloppy kiss as well.

Kaede rolled her eye's and they all lived happily ever after…

Yes thats right all of em' live happily ever after but this is not the end! NOT even half way So Keep thos reviews comin'! the next chappy might take a while.  



	8. Kids

**Chapter 8: Kids**

9 months later, Sango had just had he baby just a week ago and Kagome walking walking along a river wearing a pair of big black track suit pants and a sky blue over sized t-shirt, she was walking alongadmiring the river as it flowed by.

"Ahhh what a nice day" Kagome said to absolutely nobody and then picked up a flower

"Kagome you shouldn't be out, ya too damn pregnant" said a red figure as he went behind her and then in front of her scaring the living day lights out of her.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't scare me like that" said Kagome with her hand to her beating heart and at the same time beating with love.

"Come ere you" Inuyasha said in a caring way pulling her into an embrace

"I don't want to risk letting you get hurt, your so vaunrable like this, especially with out me" he said in a calming way in her ear while stroking her ear.

Then Kagome felt a jolt in her stomach, a painful jolt then another, Kagome felt her self after each jolt she would jolf herself.

"Kagome whats' wrong?" Inuyasha said stepping back slightly holding on to her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I think I'm getting contraptions" Kagome said almost colapsing

"Ok Kagome, lets go" Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style, surprising Kagome.

Inuyasha was heading for Keades hut "Everyone Kagome is about to have the baby, get the birthing place ready!" Inuyasha yelled, Kaede heard and then got the birthing place ready for Kagome, Sango was on the front porch with Miroku breast feeding the baby and as soon as she heard the news she gave the baby to Miroku and then went inside with Inuyasha, Kagome and Keade to help birth the baby.

They laid Kagome one the futon, Inuyasha went up by Kagome's side to hold her hand and make sure she's ok, while Sango took off her pants and split her legs while Keade prepaired towels, clothes, blankets and got the water to clean and dress the baby.

It was now Sango told her best friend to push the baby out "Push Kagome, you can do it" Sango encouraged "I believe in you Kagome, you can do" Inuyasha said looking at his love with a warm smile "Push child" encouraged Keade. There were now beads of sweat running down Kagome's face, Inuyasha got a wet wash cloth and wiped Kagome's sweat and tears, after hours of labour Kagome had pushed out her child.

"Is it healthy?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice

"Yes, seems healthy" Sango said holding the baby

"Ye child, it is a girl" Keade said taking the baby from Sango's bloody arms and washing it. Once she had washed he she gave her to Kagome and Inuyasha to hold. Inuyasha put Kagome in his lap and then put the baby in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome…you did it" said Inuyasha in a excited tone yet quiet tone

"No…we both did it" Kagome said reaching a hand up to the side of Inuyasha's face and rubbing it until Inuyasha took her hand in his, brought it down back where it came form and held it.

The baby had silver hair with black streakes through it and black fuzzy Inuyasha ears, the baby hadn't opened it's eyes yet so they didn't know what colour the eyes were but that didn't matter just as long as the baby was healthy.

"Kagome babe, we have to choose a name for our little princess" Inuyasha said resting his chin on Kagome's head.

"Inukome…" Kagome said weakly

"That's a beautiful name" Inuyasha said kissing her on the head and then inhaling her calming scent.

Keade hjad cleanewd up the blood mess from Kagome's birth and replaced it with clean things, soon they let in Miroku and Shippo just got back from collecting herbs for Keade.

They all gazed at the beautiful baby and everyone was once happy again but no know what would happen next, what Naraku would try and do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naraku's castle

"Kugura…plan a an attack on Inuyasha and his friends, I want Kagome alive, bring her here tomorrow when all the others are sleeping…I will make her mine…all mine…" Naraku said getting slightly arounsed.

"Yes…Naraku" said Kagura in an emotionless tone, she was being controlled and her heart wasn't beating…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inuyasha and the gang

Sango and Miroku were sleeping in a separite hut with Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in a diferent hut and Keade was sleeping in her hut. Everyone was alive and happy.

I did this chapter in like one day, so you should like it coz I worked so hard on it and put a lot of thought into it!!! So plewase review. 

Thank you MeiunTenshi for you 7 reviews lol, serenityrain2233 thax for your revews, than you kiorazoca and yes I will keep on ROCKING lol, I will keep updfateing! JCV lol, Zacharooshuriken thanx wait till you see Naraku lol.

Thanx all you guys!


	9. Naraku's Life Mate?

**Chapter 9: Naraku's Life mate?  
**

After a few days Kagome was fully recovered and the baby was alive and healthy, Kagome was sitting by the lake with Inuyasha holding the baby, Kagome had felt pretty much loved and happy, she had finished school and passed all of her tests, her friends knew about her trips down the well and about the hanyou that was always bugging her to come back and look for more shards.

It was now sunset and Inuyasha, Kagome and Inukome were watching the Japanese sunset, it was so beautiful how it shon on Kagome's eyes making them glimmer in the suns raise.

When the sun had set Inuyasha took Kagome and his new born on his back for a ride and back home to rest for the night in there hut, Kagome had breast fed Inukome, put her in her crib and then cuddled up to Inuyasha to sleep.

Hours later when it was pitched black a cirtain woman with a feather in her hair came lurking into the village, but with no expession on her face, tucked inside her obi there sat an over sized fan.

She senced a hanyou and a Kikyo incarnate a few meters away from where she was, she went with her instinks and came to a hut, with out Inuyasha noticeing Kagura got Kagome from her place with Inuyasha and picked her up bridal style and then took her to Naraku's castle, when she had got a little futher away from the village she took out her fan while holding Kagome in on arm, began to start her wind attack but…the unthinkable happened…she make her blow…something was holding her back…not physically but emotionally, it was like a she would highly regret it after she had done it, so she took Kagome only half furfilling Naraku's wish back to his castle.

Kagura returned with a still sleeping Kagome, Kagura went into Naraku's room and put her in Naraku's bed. Naraku's room was deep red or black and had no windows, only candle lights which made the room very dim but bearable. Kagura went to Naraku's throne where he sat.

"Master Naraku…Kagome is sleeping peacefully in you sleeping chambers" Kugura bowed

"Well done Kagura, you may go to your room" Naraku said in the shadows of his chair.

"Yes…master Naraku…" said Kagura walking into the darkness of another hall way

Hours later in the light of morning Inuyasha woke but still kept his eyes shut, he searched with his mate with his hands until he just gave up and opened his eyes to find Kagome gone, he jumped up and started sniffing worriedly.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he raised his voice but still no answer from Kagome

-------------------------------------------------------Naraku's castle

Kagome woke in the dark in between sheets and not the arms of her lover-Inuyasha "Where…am I?" Kagome said out loud

"You are in my castle in my bed my love" said a rather cold seducive voice coming into the room

"Naraku! What is the meaning of this?!" Kagome yelled getting out of the bed planning to purify him

"Calm down Kagome, I'm making you my life mate" Naraku said in a calm seducive cold voice

"Wha-what? You've kidding me, please tell my this is to bring Inuyasha here" Kagome said sarcastically but when she finished he already had brought her into an embrace "My Kagome…you are so tense"

"GET OFF ME!!!" Kagome put her hands in front of her as if you push him, suddenly a purple light emitted from her hands and sent him against the wall unconcious, Kagome ran out of the room and through a big doors which led outside to some dark creep gardens.

Kagome ran through the gardens until she found her way out into a forest, she looked around to try to find where she was, but nothing gave her any clue.

"Inuyasha's wench…" came a voice hidden in the trees but not audioable enough for Kagome's human ears

Hope you guys like it, sorry it was so short, I had some things to do in town, please review!!!!! I promise i will make chapters longer.  



	10. Sorry!

Sorry but this chap may take a while since I am tired up in school


	11. Sesshomaru's Life Mate?

**Kagome's secrets**

**Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's mate?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me**_

Kagome was now walking since she was puffed out and unable to run, she got down on her knees to a small tree.

"This is the plant Kaede showed me, it'll mask my scent to demons" Kagome said plucking the leaves off it branches, rubbing them together and smearing all over her and that kimono.

"She is quite the beauty, I shall take her as my own" said a voice that was not audible for human ears, the voice was emotionless.

Kagome stood up quickly, her miko powers were scenting that a demon was nearby like in the trees "Ok come out, I know you are there" Kagome said as if she wasn't afraid of anything, but she really wasn't afraid of anything.

Kagome was still standing there until a certain demon snaked her waist with a elegant clawed hand with purple streaks and pulled her closer, her lowered his mouth to her ear "So you are Inuyasha's wench? Well not for long my mate" said Sesshomaru

"Let go of me" Kagome struggled out of his grasp

"If you keep struggling like that you will find your self dead is that clear wench?" Sesshomaru explained

"No, let go of me!" Kagome screamed

"Very well" Sesshomaru said dropping her high into the air, Kagome was too busy struggling and arguing with Sesshomaru to notice they had taken off.

"AHHH NOO I change my mind!" Kagome didn't want to die, with that Sesshomaru dropped down and picked her up bridal style and then going to an unknown destination.

After hours of traveling Sesshomaru reached his destination, which was a cave with lit torches, Sesshomaru still holding Kagome entered in, he finally got to bed with whispy white sheets, the room was the caves colour with dog demon markings, and a big fluffy mat like Sesshy's scarf thing.

(A/N: hey all my readers if you could please tell me when you review the name of Sesshy's scarf thing, thanx)

"So what are you going to do with me?" Kagome said hoping that Sesshomaru was not going to try and make her his life mate.

"Kagome I have chosen you to be my life mate" Sesshomaru said seductively lying her on the bed.

"Woa woa, tell me this is some kind of a trick to bring the Tetsusaiga here or something" Kagome piped back.

"No I'm not playing around foolish wench, I'm going to make love with you, now get here now" he said grabbing her ankle and jolting her back where he laid her.

"Over my dead body" Kagome held her hand out in his face and emitted a large quantity of miko power which sent Sesshomaru across impacting on the wall unconscious.

Kagome ran for her life out of the cave and to another forest, but with not as many trees as the last one and it was browner with a lot more caves around but all that didn't matter to Kagome as she was running for her life, trying not to get raped and marked by anyone.

Kagome stopped for a while to rest and drink water from a nearby river and ate some berries off a tree, she ate for a while and rested, so much had happened, it was now morning, the sun was just rising, she watched it rise, it was so beautiful like this and it was the perfect time to spend with Inuyasha and Inukome. Kagome had a tear slip out of her eye, she was truly sad; she wanted to be with Inuyasha, Inukome and all of her feudal era friends.

Kagome fell into a deep sleep using a rock for a pillow, she dreamt that she was running in a field of flowers, they were really pretty, the sun was shinning and better yet she was running to Inuyasha with her arms held out and as with Inuyasha as he had Inukome in his left hand. She was happy, this had to be a dream and it was when she just woke up to what looked late after noon.

She went along walking, not knowing who she was going to run into next, there was somebody hiding in the bushes, well more like some demons.

Ooooooh what's gonna happen next????? Who will it be???? Please give me some reviews!!! Thanx 2 all my reviewers!!!


	12. Kouga’s Life Mate?

**Kagome's Secrets**

**Chapter 11: Kouga's Life Mate?**

Kagome noticed demons hiding in the bushes so she bolted in a direction where she couldn't scense and demons…

In the bushes with the demons

"Kouga she's getting away, you furure bride" said Ginta with a hiss

"Agh crap…follow my lead" Kouga sped off towards Kagome

Kouga caught up to Kagome running backwards with his hands on his head and a seductive smile "What do you want Kouga?" Kagome was confused

"Hey, whats a pretty thing like you doing on my territory?" Kouga said seductivly 'not again' Kagome thought

"I'm looking for Inuya-" Kagome was cut off by Kouga picking her up bridal style and then going into his whirl wind form, Kagome passed out in shock in Kouga's arms.

"She passed out, but she's making me think like the monk that travels with that mutt" Kouga said

back at the tribe Ginta and Haku were prepaining lunch for the tribe in celebration of Kouga's soon to be mate. When Kouga had gotten back he went to his privite cave with a passed out Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha and the gang

"We have to go and get Kagome!" Inuyasha said taking off with his Tetsuaiga leaving Inukome with Kaede

"But Inuyasha!" was all Miroku could say before he took off

Inuyasha was now running along sniffing for Kagome's scent, he was ripping up inside and if he didn't have Kagome here with him or she died he would be depressed for life.

Kagome and Kouga

Kagome was in an animal skin bed with a brown kimono and a dark green obi, Kouga was looking proud of what he just saw and knowing he would get his bride and piss Inuyasha off at the same time.

Soon after Kagome woke to an animal skin bed, with some body hugging her, she turned to her left and saw Kouga hugging her and got shocked "WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF ME!!" Kagome yelled getting out of bed.

"Kagome shhh get back into bed" he said patting where she previously was "No way, whats going on here!?" Kagome really wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Kouga was bare chested still with his animal skin skirt on.

"I'm making you my mate my sweet Kagome" he said getting up and getting up to walk over to her.

"In you fucking dreams wolf!" Kagome ran out to the entrance of the cave but it was guarded by my two wolf demons who had spears held at her coming closer to her so Kagome backed away.

"That's it come to Kouga" Kouga said seductivly as he snaked her waist nuzzling her neck

"Get off me…" Kagome said quietly

"Huh?" Kouga said not believing what he just heard

"I said get off me" Kagome emitted a large portion of miko power which sent him across to the entrance knocking over the guards that stood in front of the door way out of here.

Kagome stepped over the piled bodies and ran out seeing a certain hanyou battling a whole lot of wolf demons with his Tetsusaiga blasting all of them off.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs which Inuyasha instanly heard, Inuyasha went strainght for Kagome, sweeping her up bridal style and running off leaving a pissed off Kouga when he wakes up.

"Inuyasha, you saved me" Kagome cried into his chest "I was so scared" she sobbed

"Shhh it's ok I've got you now, no ones gonna hurt you" Inuyasha said warmly stroking her cheek

When they had gotten back they went strainght into the hut where everyone was, Kagome immediately went to Kaede to give Inukome the biggest hug because she missed her so dearly "Oh Inukome mummy missed you so much" Kagome hugged her.

"So Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked worried and confused

"You guys you mind if me and Inuyasha have some privite time on our together?" asked Kagome taking Inuyasha's hand leading him out.

Once they had gotten into there hut and left Inukome with Kaede with the group, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to sit on the bed she was forced to leave, Inuyasha sat behind her a bit and then picking Kagome up and putting her into his lap.

"Now Kagome tell me what happened" Inuyasha said going in her ear

Kagome told all the things he had missed and by the time she was finished telling him she was in tears, Inuyasha rubbed the side of his face with hers in order to calm her down.

The gang

"Is Kagome gonna be alright?" asked Shippo looking worried

"yes, Shippo she should be fine" Sango said reassuringly

"ye child do not worry fo she is with Inuyasha" Kaede said wisly

"Well we all should get some rest" Miroku said throwing an arm around Sango's shoulder motioning her to get to their hut and go to bed.

Everyone went to bed, Kagome was back…but will everything be fine and back to normal?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers…sorry its kinda short.

Thanx tiffany07 for telling me the name of Sesshy's tail…can you believe that? Sesshy's tail has a name and I didn't even think it was a tail, I thought it was a scarf part of his clothes, its his pet Mokomoko-Sama. 


	13. Need Of a Break

**Chapter 12: Need of a break**

Kagome slept there wearily as she was hugged by Inuyasha who was quietly snoring and the cutest baby in her arms- Inukome.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome reached up with her spare and hand rubbed Inuyasha's cheek waking him.

"Wha…? Whats the matter Kagome?" asked Inuyasha tiredly

"I was just thinking that, we…could go to my time and meet my mum" Kagome asked with her hand still on Inuyasha's cheak.

"Yeah ok, but I want to sleep a little more" He tightend his grasp around Kagome and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

About an hour later the two were woken up by Sango coming into the room telling the couple and their baby that breakfast was ready and then walked out.

Kagome got up with Inukome in her arms and at the same dragged Inuyasha out by the hair since he wouldn't wake up "Wha?…HEY" Inuyasha shot up taking her hand away from his hair.

"Kagome, ya didn't need to drag me out by the hair" Inuyasha said agrily

"Well theres no use in trying" Kagome said in her back answer tone

"C'mon wench" He said walking out the door.

After having breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome packed for the feudal era, she had Inukome dressed in a baby's Kimono that was deep pink, Inuyasha and Kagome with Inukome in her arms were now walking back to the well, when they had gotten there they all as a family jumped into the well and into the portal of time, when it was time they all got out of the well and then walking into Kagome's home surprising mum.

"Kagome deer!" Her mother embraced her and then turned eyes towards Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! How have you been?" Asked Kagome's mum

"Uh great" Inuyasha wasn't used to this kind of family attention and then she broke

"Oh and whoes this little one? Kagome are you baby sitting? You are so responsible" she turned eyes to Kagome.

"No I had her a few days ago" Kagome answered quietly

"You did?" she asked in surprise "Hello little one, I'm grandma" she said pinching its cheak.

The baby looked in surprise…

"INUYASHA!" a little boy clinged on to Inuyasha's leg

"Hey Souta, whats been up?" asked Inuyasha happily

"Hey Inuyasha look what I can do?" Souta readies himself and then "Ironreaver soul stealer!" Souta scratches the air.

Everyone just cracks up laughing.

"Now hows about we go out for lunch?" asked Kagome's mum.

"Yeah thats sounds like a good idea!" Kagome said happily "Where too?" asks Kagome

"How about Sushi Bowl" Kagomes mum said in excitement

"Whats the Sushi Bowl?" asks Inuyasha scratching his head

"Its a place where you eat, kinda like the Sumo fill you know the all you can eat bar? You ate completely everything remeber?" Kagome lookeda at him with annoyence in her eyes.

FLASH BACK

Kagome and Inuyasha are at an all you can eat bar called the Sumo Fill.

"So Kagome is it true what you said? You can eat as much as you want?" asked Inuyasha looking at the buffet with hungry eyes.

"Yeah go for your life" Kagome said getting her plate motioning for Inuyasha to grab his plate and come with her and he did.

When they got to the buffet Kagome chicken noodels, carbonara, and mash potato "I've never seen most of this stuff before" Inuyasha said looking at all the food. "Oh well" he said putting mountains of food on to his plate not caring what it looked like.

As soon as they sat down Inuyasha grabbed the chop sticks and started eating really fast, at brink speed, Kagome had only just barely touched her food when Inuyasha finished, he went back for more still but this time came back with even more. When Kagome had finished her meal Inuyasha had eaten mountains of ramen, sushi, chops, carbonara, spagghetti , fish, pork, burgers etc. and then.

"BUUUUUUP, ahhhh that was good" Inuyasha said rubbing his tummy

"Inuyasha you've such a pig, sit" Kagome hissed looking at the empty buffet accross the room.

Inuyasha went face first into an empty plate "Seriously Inuyasha you have a bottomless pit for a stomach" Kagome was annoyed.

END FLASH BACK

"Oh yeah that was a good day…." Inuyasha was just dreaming of all the mountaibs of food.

"You really do have a bottomless pit for a stomach" Kagome hugged him from behind

"I know mate, I also have an endless love for you Kagome" he turned around so she was hugging his front.

"Aww thanks Inuyasha" she burried her face into his hoari.

"Awwww my big girl has grown up" said Kagome's mum with her head slightly tilted.

"Ewwww, they've probably gonna start kissing" Sout looked in a little bit grossed out.

"Uh, honey do you want to start getting ready for the day out?" asked Kagome's mother trying to keep things G for Souta.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp blushing.

"Inuyasha come up to my room" said Kagome dragging him along upstairs

"Ok, ok whoa" Inuyasha was being dragged upstairs where Kagome started to get undressed so Inuyasha respected her privacy and turned arounnd while she got into a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves, red high heels, a red singlet and a leather jacket that stopped half way passed her tummy.

'Wow she's pretty…wait how'd I know she- UH shit' Inuyasha quickly turned around blushing.

"Its fine Inuyasha, I'm sure you've seen it all before" Kagome laughed

"Oh ok" he turned back around with his hungry eyes, to see Kagome dressed 'damn' he thought

Kagome went into her wardobe and got out some baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of black converse "Put these on" Kagome said handing him the clothes

Inuyasha over the years had learnt how to put on modern time clothes and got used to the idea of wearing shoes and having a hat on, not only that-not being able to carry his sword around to protect Kagome from any demons, not that there was any, or maybe there was…

La di da this seems like a good place to stop for now, I will be uploading a little sooner, (I hope) sorry this took so damn long, I had a lot to deal with, please review. 


End file.
